Blade
by MoonshineMisty
Summary: Beatriss (Triss) Woods was in for a turn when the School Master sliced into her life like a blade. Pretty girls wanting revenge, evil witches, a haunting shadow, a looming battle, and one shining prince... Triss's life is in danger. From a Nemesis. Rated T for romance/a little violence. :3 Le Misty Strikes Again...


A silent blade slices through smooth, elbow-length, dark brown locks.

Tears well in green eyes.

_Mom always loved my hair._

_That doesn't matter now. Gavaldon is in danger, so I must be strong. _

_But Mom..._

_Dad is right. The School Master will never choose me with these choppy locks._

_Fairy tales and mother memories? Or a simple village and nagging guilt?_

_But all those kids... Bane, Vera, Aric, Emerald, Selene... They never showed up._

_What happened?_

_Why are they gone?_

_I'm sorry, Mom._

But Dad does leave in the two tiny braids on either side of my head. I love them. He'd never dream of cutting them off. In bed, I make sure to sleep with my mouth wide open and drooling. I also try to snore. Doesn't work very well. I end up sounding like a whale gargling mouthwash.

In the middle of the night, I hear something snap. Another snap. And another. And another. My head turns and I see my window- it's closed. Nothing's on it. But that's what worries me.

Dad put boards over it today. The glass creaks open and a snakelike shadow slithers in and... Grabs my wrist.

"LET ME GO!" I scream, kicking at the shadow. "LET ME GO! MY DAD NEEDS ME!" The shadow darts out of the window, dragging me along. Suddenly he runs straight through a wall, and I find myself in Raven Swift's room. She's a huge bully, and taunts everyone behind their backs. She simply smirks and smiles as the shadow grabs her around the waist.

"Hey, nice hair, freak!" she yells as the shadow pulls us into the woods.

"HELP US! SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE! DON'T LET HIM TAKE US!" I scream, ignoring Raven's sneaky comment. I hear the yelling of villagers, and then... The shadow hurls us into the brambles.

I close my eyes, preparing for pain, but the brambles carefully curl around me, softly and steadily bringing me forwards. Raven's brambles smack and poke her constantly, roughly and quickly throwing her towards a gap in the trees. But as Raven is rushed up, I slip down, down, towards a hole. A scream escapes my mouth.

"RAVEN HELP! STOP THE BRAMBLES, RAVEN! STRUGGLE AGAINST THEM!" I screech, turning and squirming through the brambles, which push me back softly. They mess up my hair and cut my face and arms, but I don't care. The brambles firmly yank me away from screaming Raven, who is swept up by a bony (literally) bird. The thorns gently deposit me in a small pit. A white trunk is pushed into my arms by a vine. I crack it open and see hairbrushes, hairbands, and all the clothes you could imagine. And a fluffy white blanket. I slam it closed, see the gold label "School for Good", and hug it to my chest. A vine loops around me and pulls the trunk above me. The pit's bottom caves in, and I find myself whirling past brightly colored flowers, cheerily swaying grass, and warm mist. This. Is. Terrifying. I'm falling so fast the scream is ripped from me... Until a Venus flytrap eats me. Then I scream plenty. For a moment, the vine disconnects, and then attaches to a shamrock-green trunk. I swing across it, the vine shortens, and I find myself pulled up tightly. Lizards cheerfully play Irish-sounding flutes and little green hummingbirds offer the passengers (a couple of gnomes and beautiful nymphs) mint tea and green macarons. I turn it down. I'm too shaken up for food, and I'm worried I'll drop the tea, with the trunk moving so fast and bouncing so quickly. The trunks also move at different paces. A purple one slowly and smoothly crawls along, a yellow one zips by, and this one bounces quickly. My vine pulls up and I jump with a short scream... And then I bloom up like a flower. The first thing I do is fall over.

* * *

Tulips immediately pull me up. Okay? That's... Um... Creepy. I stumble away from the flowers, clutching my trunk. A girl shoots up from the earth next to me and I scream and fall over yet again. This time, fussy, prissy-looking sunflowers throw me to my feet.

"Are you okay? OMIGOSH! Your face!" the girl squeals. Her short, light brown, glossy curls barely reach her shoulders, but her dark blue eyes glitter with innocence and cheerfulness. She wears a pretty, billowing blue, poofy-shouldered, long-sleeve gown. It poofs out at the waist and touches the ground. When she takes a step towards me, light pink high heels shine from under the lace of the hem of her dress.

"What...?" My hand flies up and I touch a long, stinging scratch under my eye. "Um, yeah, I'm fine." My fingers come off with a little blood. I hastily scrub them with a white handkerchief that a fairy hands me.

"I'm Amity!" the girl grins. "Who are you?"

I look down and realize that my jeans, tall brown boots, off-shoulder, light green, white-striped shirt (white spaghetti strap shirt underneath) aren't really princess-y. Amity clears her throat a little.

"Oh. I'm... I'm Beatriss. But please, PLEASE call me Triss." I fiddle with my little braids. Suddenly, between me and Amity, the most beautiful of them all blooms up.

Her creamy, smooth arms stretch up into the blue sky, her gleaming, thick, plentiful golden ringlets cascading to her slim waist. Delicate eyelashes flutter up to reveal rich, sky-blue eyes with a golden touch. Her dress is a luscious orange, floating down to the ground, lace hem just a centimeter above it. Her poofed shoulders are partly see-through, but beyond that, silky sleeves reach down to her wrists. When she speaks, it's a smooth, caramel-like, rich, rolling, crackling whisper.

"Hello," she says. "I'm Carmelita." Carmelita. Suits her.

"I'm Triss," I reply blankly. "Um, nice dress." Carmelita laughs smoothly.

"Not like you have one," she frowns, eyeing my jeans. I scowl. School for Evil! "Are you lost?" she suggests. "We can have a stymph carry you to the other Nevers."

"I am most certainly not lost," I say slowly. "And I am most definitely an Evergirl." Carmelita frowns again, certain that I was a Nevergirl. Her ringlets swish around and she prances delicately on pink glass heels to a porcelain-skinned, glossy-haired girl.

"Huh... I guess she's a little Good," Amity smiles brilliantly. "Come on, it's starting!"

"What's starting?" my new friend pulls me over to some nymphs. A rainbow-haired, neon green, seven-foot nymph hands me a wicker basket with thick, leather-bound, shiny new books. Another one, with neon pink hair reaching the back of her knees and neon yellow skin hands me a schedule.

_Beatriss of Woods Beyond_

_Good_

_Purity Tower 46 _

_ Beautification & Grooming-Prof. Emma Anemone_

_Princess Etiquette - Pollux_

_ Animal Communication- Princess Uma_

_ History of Heroism- Prof. August Sader_

_Lunch _

_ Good Deeds- Dean Clarissa Dovey_

_ Surviving Fairy Tales- Kya the Nymph_

I smile. Pretty cool. No math, right? Oh... Wait... BEAUTIFICATION? What is that? I study my schedule. I have every class with Amity except for Surviving Fairy Tales and History of Heroism. We are also roommates. Suddenly, a nymph hands me a knee-length, elbow-length-sleeved, pink dress. With a lace waist and lacy hem, and lacy collar. Oh dear, this is going to have to be very modified. I hurry up to my room to begin...

* * *

**A/N :O WHAT IS TRISS UP TO? dun dun dun! Do you think the next chapter should be in Raven or Beatriss's POV? Read, review, favorite, and follow! ^.^**


End file.
